Memories on Center Stage
by Pale Angel
Summary: Alternate ending of the fifth book. Yukari and Hiro have a change of thoughts, Yukari heads to America to attend the Broadway show and see her former love. Rated M for later content and possible language GeorgexYukari
1. 1 Fickle Hearts

Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own Paradise Kiss that wonderful manga and characters are obviously the works of Ai Yazawa

Note: It picks up at the end of the fifth and final book. It might seem a touch boring since I am recapping the end first. Also, I'm sure many people have had this same idea and done similar to about exact things. BUT no I have not read any Para Kiss fanfics actually and I'm not trying to steal anyone's idea or story. Also, bear with me, I haven't written any fics in years. R&R if you wish but try to be nice, please?

During those ten years, I met tons of interesting people and went to a lot of different places and experienced a lot of different things. Those experiences are my assets now.

"Yukari, your boyfriend's here."

I'm getting married next month.

Yukari rises from her seat and picks up her purse which just so happens to match her dress. Hiro gives her a shocked look of disgust as he speaks.

"Wait. Is that something your ex-boyfriend made?"

With a cheerful look and perked tone in her voice she ignores Hiro's lack of enthusiasm. In her eyes this dress was beautiful, and held some of her best memories.

"Yeah. Isn't it pretty? It's a design that's classic so I can wear it forever. It'll be a good incentive to keep my figure, too."

"That's fine, but don't wear it on a date."

"It's fine. It's a given that I "look best in Koizumi's cloths."

Yukari says this sweetly to calm Hiro, and gives him a tap on his nose.

"Really…"

Just then Yukari's mother pops up, over the years her strict demeanor has melted down into a gentler motherly figure.

"He's so understanding. I can rest easy now. You're always falling for weird guys, so I was seriously worried about you."

Yukari was obviously embarrassed and insulted by her mother's remark and snapped back at her like a kid would.

"Shut up!"

Now turning her attention from Yukari she is now focused on the "understanding" and apparently more normal boyfriend of the lot Yukari has had.

"Please come on in and have some tea."

"I have to decline today. We're about to go to a party with our friends. But I'll be careful not to bring her home too late."

Yukari's mother now had a look of shock and pleasure. After all with Hiro being a doctor and all this would be a crowd of very well do people. The sort she wishes deep down Yukari had become. Hiro had stirred up the snob in her.

"Oh, with other doctors?"

"No…"

Yukari chose this as a perfect moment to hand her mother a questionable gift. A nice big bottle of whiskey with a cute ribbon tied around the neck.

"Merry Christmas!"

This brought a look of dismay to her mothers face. Interrupting her and to give her alcohol at that.

"Yukari. Be careful not to be rude."

With that Yukari and Hiro finally made their way out to the car. They were going to attend a party with Arashi, Miwako, Alice, just the whole gang that still remained within Japan.

"I'm excited about the party. I haven't seen Alice in a loooong time. I may not be able to tell her and Miwako apart."

"But Alice's eyes look more like Tsutomu's."

Yukari was quite impressed he noticed something so minor. In her eyes they were a spitting image of one another, she could even remember the days when she had a hard enough time telling Mikako from Miwako.

"Really? I'm impressed Hiro!"

Hiro had a triumphant look on his face from her praise.

"I wonder if Erica is bigger now? It's scary because she looks more and more like Arashi."

"Yeah…She'd be so much cuter if she looked like Miwako, since she's a girl."

Hiro had said this with a frown upon his face, rather obvious with a few lingering grudges. Yukari new very well why he was displeased with Erica looking like Arashi, and bluntly stated so.

"You're just jealous that Arashi took Miwako away from you. Even now."

With a furrowed brow Hiro answered, there was no point to just be silent or lie about it.

"Yeah, I'm jealous. Probably for the rest of my life. It wouldn't be exaggerating to say that I've been living by using that jealousy as a slingshot."

Yukari giggled at this maybe that would cover up how she felt?

We're going to America for our honeymoon. We were sent two tickets for a highly acclaimed musical…on Broadway. The costumes were designed by George Koizumi. Apparently it's a comedy…but I'll probably cry.

Yukari just stared out the window with a glassed look in her eyes. She could feel that she was just trying to put on a mask. Trying to be a Mrs. Tokumori, but that wouldn't change a thing. Every day she would wake and she'd still be Yukari Hayaska and each night she went to sleep she would be Yukari Hayasaka.

"This isn't what you want."

"What? What are you talking about Yukari? Exactly what don't I want?"

"Me."

Hiro looked at her with a stupefied expression slapped across his face. What was she trying to say to him?

"You still love Miwako. You could never love me as much as you do her…and I can't love you. I thought I could, and it's not that I don't. Just, I gave my heart away years ago. While I was still just a young naive girl. But I really did love him, I still do Hiro…I'm sorry."

Hiro had finally come to the front of their destination and was parked by the curb. He was silent trying to take in all he had been told. He knew she was right though, he had these doubts himself. If they got married how long could it really last? It probably would end up like Yukari's parents and life. They might have a kid or so but keep pushing each other away and looking for reasons to be apart. He probably would have been gone all the time on business just to get away. With a life like that Yukari was afraid she'd turn into her mother, how she had been. So strict, attached, and controlling. This was the right thing to do.

After a bitter silence Hiro finally said something to her, you could hear the defeat in his voice.

"You're right Hayaska. We'll tell them at the end of the party, I don't want to bring them down. It's Christmas after all."

Yukari nodded and they went inside to see their friends, all full of joy and merriment for the holiday.

At the end of the party, once everyone knew they didn't seem quite as shocked as Yukari had expected.

The next day Hiro handed Yukari a small box after he had retrieved a few of his belongings. He wished her a happy life and smiled at her. Yukari couldn't help but feel had known exactly what she was thinking and where it was she planned to go.

"Wonder what this could be?"

She sat down on a sofa and undid the tiny ribbon on the box and opened it. It was the tickets to the play… So he did know.

She smiled and raised herself then headed towards her room. She packed everything of hers. She'd send for the rest if needed…If, and only if he maybe still had a place in his heart for her.

"This is it."

She took in a deep breath then turned off her lamp. In the morning she'd go to the airport, she'd go to America.

Note: Well that's it for now. The rest of the story should be more interesting, and more original. In other words you won't have to read some long recap, but possibly a quote or brief flashback here and there. That's not too bad though, right? Now to the point, feel free to R&R and as I previously stated be nice. Adieu for now dears.


	2. 2 Euphoric Scent

Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own Paradise Kiss that wonderful manga and characters are obviously the works of Ai Yazawa

Note: Thoughts in italics, ------ indicates scene change. Also, considering Yukari was meant to go to the play for her honeymoon the next month and plays especially musicals run for a few weeks; so it can be assumed due to it being Christmas and almost the end of the month her leaving now for America is plausible.

Yukari woke with a start as her alarm went off with that drone like buzzing. Her heart skipped a beat then completely stopped for a moment. This was it…she was going to America.

"Get a hold of yourself Yukari. Stand up, get dressed, get on that damn plane and set things right."

Yukari made her way to the bathroom and looked in the mirror. Really over the years she hadn't changed much at all.

"I wonder if he still looks the same…That blue hair and those blue eyes."

She could picture him perfectly in her mind, he had always kept a place in her memories and heart, and of course she still had pictures of him.

Snapping out of her reminiscent daze she finished getting herself and her belongings together and headed for the airport before she missed her flight. Not that she could miss it. God himself couldn't stop her from getting on that plane and going to him. She was done proving how successful and independent she could be. Really, she missed having him make it so simple for her. Even when he left her completely and utterly baffled by his actions, or crushed by his words. She couldn't help but love ever little characteristic of his manner right down to his flaws.

"Ma'am, may I have your ticket? You should hurry on the plane, it takes off shortly."

"Oh, yes sorry about that."

Yukari smiled at the airport worker standing at the gate and handed her the ticket. Then she walked on to that plane with a smile on her face and so many questions on her mind.

She slumped down into her seat first class of course and dully watched the stewardess go over the safety procedures. There were more important things on her mind than what to do if the plane crashed, sure if it did that would be quite tragic. Really though what were the chances they'd survive? If by some small chance fate intended for her to die in a plane wreck this day then that would go to show this just wasn't meant to happen.

_Haha that's silly…there's no way this plane will crash. God these flights are long. 15 hours, what am I supposed to do? Sedate myself and hope it keeps me out for the flight? It's only 7 in the morning yet when I get there it'll be 8 pm I think…Wow time's weird._

With her thoughts in a complete jumble she just kept looking out the window down at the ground as it all got smaller until it was a speck. She loved flying, it seemed like another world up in the clouds. After so many hours of gazing out that tiny window she let her head droop down upon her arm and slipped into an exhausted sleep brought on from her stress and having to be up so early.

_I should have taken sleeping pills so I actually could have gotten sleep but I suppose it doesn't matter. I have a whole 15 hours to sleep._

With so much on her mind her thoughts compiled a dream filled with her hopes and fears of what was to come.

"Yukari. Wake up Yukari."

Her eyes slowly fluttered open, and there before her were those blue eyes. Was she dreaming? Or had she already landed and found him?

"George? Is that really you George?"

"Of course silly. What kind of question is that? No one else could be quite as perfect as the one and only George Koizumi. I'm sure many would like to try but it's just not possible to be this handsome and completely breathtaking. Don't forget charming as well."

George gave her a sweet smile and placed his hand on her face. It felt so good so right to have him there with her.

"It feels like I'm melting…"

"Why's that? Are you that hot for me Yukari?"

George slid his hand down her blouse and gave her a grin she merely frowned a little at him.

_It's your touch George that's what's making me feel like this. I know this is a dream though. I cal still hear the low buzz of the planes engines in the back of my head. I can only hope that once I find you things will fall in place so perfectly George._

------

Everything was in place for the musical. It was all perfect for lack of a better word. Especially the costumes. Their elegant originality was befitting of the stage. There no one could take away the eccentricity, the detail, or expense of their design. Most found Koizumi's cloths to be too extravagant for the general public to afford. Who cared about the public though, George couldn't allow his designs to be pinned down like that and made so simple just so they were affordable and reasonably fashioned for them.

"George, darling this is going to be wonderful."

The tall slender woman brought a lacey handkerchief to her eyes and smiled at the gorgeous blue haired man. Their dreams had become a reality…Most of them.

"Ah. My lovely Isabella you flatter me so. I couldn't have done this without you. Why, if it weren't for you the cloths wouldn't have their beautiful patterns now would they?"

Isabel gave George a sweet smile and dabbed at her eyes a bit more. She was so happy they had come this far.

George sat back down at his desk, opened a drawer, and pulled out a picture frame. He didn't like it out on display at the set. It meant too much to him to just have it sitting there for anyone to look at or carelessly knock over.

"George, why don't you call or write her? I'm sure she'd greatly appreciate hearing from you."

"No Isabel. She's getting married…and not to me. Isabel? Why didn't I plead a bit more with her to come? Or maybe even stay there?"

"I don't know George. But don't think you're wrong in leaving, you both had a career to pursue. I'm sure you'll meet one another again."

"I don't think I want to Isabella…I do but…well she won't be mine anymore when I see her."

George ran his thumb over the corner of the frame just staring at the picture of the long black hair and the long legs.

------

So many hours went by just dreaming then that sudden bump as the plane reached the ground brought her back to the world. As she opened her eyes for real this time the captain's voice came on over the intercom.

"We have reached our destination of New York City and the time is 8pm eastern time."

Yukari grabbed her small carry on and made her way off the plane and to the luggage conveyor to retrieve the rest of her bags.

"Taxi!"

After taking a moment to hail a cab she first made her way to her five star hotel, the Hilton. Not like she'd bring all of her luggage to find George as well, that would be plain dumb and quite a burden. Yukari had a luxurious penthouse room on the top floor. The honeymoon sweet actually, it was the biggest and the best of them. It was somewhat fitting with a cruel irony that she stayed there since she was meant to come here on her honeymoon.

Once everything was in order she took a shower to wash away the rest of that sleepless feeling. She saw no need to take a nap since she got more than enough sleep on the plane. Once out of the shower she carefully made a selection from her cloths, she pulled out a slender gown it was Koizumi of course. It was a sort of burnt royal blue and stopped just below the knee, the sleeves were cut off at the shoulder. It hung down in the back piling itself in a few draped layers. It had buttons up the left side that were imported from France they were delicate glass butterflies very dainty in size. Their color was more of a washed out cream which swirled into the opaque glass coloring around it. As for the patter on the dress, it was a very light charcoal black color of vines the antiqued looking ones with the large curled sort of leaves on the ends. They worked their way up from the bottom corner of the dress and wormed their way around it not completely covering the entire dress. She left her hair down, she didn't have time to do anything fancy with it plus it looked good down. To top things off Yukari had put on a pair of black high heeled boots along with her butterfly ring.

_Why did he put it on that finger? Was he trying to say something by doing that, and would he have really meant it? Regardless I love this ring…_

Finally done nit picking at her appearance she grabbed a small black hand bag and threw on a short black petty coat. Since she was staying at such an expensive hotel they had hailed a cab for her and told the driver where she needed to go. Even though she had her tickets she didn't plan to see the show tonight. She just wanted to talk to George.

"Here you are ma'am"

"Thank you."

Yukari took a fifty out of her purse handed it to the driver and got out, he wasn't going to complain even though she was paying him more than needed. Slowly walking to the side of the building past a larger dumpster she found the door that said employees only. Cautiously scanning the area Yukari reached for the door and turned the handle. Luckily it was unlocked. Just as she had barely opened it she could hear someone coming up the side, must have been whoever left the door open.

_Come on Yukari get a move on before you get caught!_

There were a few people bustling about checking costumes, lighting, and props. Dodging behind racks and large stage props Yukari worked her way further into the building not quite sure what to look for. As she was walking around she stopped to observe the outfits. They were breathtaking. One dress was a short sundress it looked like it was from the forties. It was a pale yellow color and had a cute little white belt around the waist. It had little white polka dots all over it. Then another costume for a male role was a velvet leisure suit. It was tanish gold color and looked like something Sherlock Holmes might wear. The undershirt for it was white and had ruffles at the neck and there were a pair of black shoes with large buckles going across the top sitting just under it near the clothing rack. There was just such an array of things it was hard to take it all in especially while one is trying not to be noticed. Still dodging about Yukari suddenly stopped. She heard an unmistakable voice.

"Did you get enough sleep? If you'd like I can get you some tea or make you some rice balls."

_Isabella! That's sounds exactly like her. It must be, of course that's where Isabella had to of been. She wouldn't have not said goodbye to George if she had stayed in Japan._

"What's wrong? Why do you look so sad?"

Then finally she heard a voice she wanted to hear even more than Isabella's. It was him no doubt in her mind.

"Once this musical is over then what? How long can I keep doing this…can't I just settle down and get married like everyone else and just be happy? No. I can't can I. There's no one left for me Isabel."

"Oh George don't say things like that!"

Yukari was in a trance she made her way towards their voices like some hunter taking one small slow step at a time towards its prey. Then there she was standing by the door to his office looking in. His back was to her but Isabel was looking towards her. She was staring right at her in complete shock and amazement. Most likely thought she had gone to full on hallucinations.

"Isabel why do you have that look on your face? You look as if I just told you I was dieing within the hour."

Isabel just stood there not changing her expression at all causing George some dismay. He waved his hand in front of her face but still did not get a different response.

"Carrie is that really you?"

George flashed a look of anger and pain to Isabel. Why would she say something like that to him? Yukari was in Japan with her fiancé.

"Isabel why would you say something like that?"

George was completely crestfallen at mention of that name. The anger had disappeared from his face but the pain was still there. If he had ever had a heart he had surely lost it and had it broken shortly after he left her. Many things in his life were so empty in emotion from that day forth. He had even stopped talking to old friends like Kaori.

"Oh Carrie…"

"Yamamoto I have had enough! Stop!"

Isabel now looked hurt. At least George got that look off of her face.

_Maybe there's someone that looks like Yukari here. Maybe Isabel is just seeing things…_

"I'm sorry Isabella…It's just I know she's not here. As much as I want her to be she's just not...I'm sorry."

George now walked around Isabella with his head drooped down staring at the floor in shame for yelling like that. Reaching the doorway he spotted the toes of a pair of black boots.

_Seemed Isabella saw someone…but I know it's not Yukari. How I wish it were…_

George raised his head to see who it was that resembled her so. George's eyes widened as if he had just been shot in the chest. Yukari started to cry and let herself fall into his arms and sobbed into his chest.

"George…I missed you so much."

They just stood there holding each other. Feeling the warmth and breath coming from one another to be sure they were alive. Isabel was watching the two and had started crying herself. She raised her handkerchief to her eyes dabbing her tears away. It was beautiful to see them together again. The world seemed right again.

_That scent…that overpowering scent of his cologne. It filled my lungs as I kept sobbing and choked for air in between. Not only was the scent strong I could taste it on him. I'll always love that smell._


	3. 3 Whips and Chains

Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own Paradise Kiss that wonderful manga and characters are obviously the works of Ai Yazawa

Note: Thoughts in italics, ------ indicates scene change Yay for reviews ♥ So merci Courtney and Kasensi.

_I wasn't seeing the world in black and white anymore. Those brilliant colors were back. My fears all melted away. Seemed he missed me just as much. I felt like I'd never stop crying I was so happy. _

Isabella watched a moment more, smiled and left to go home. As much as she would love to talk to Carrie she knew that George and Yukari just wanted to be with each other for now. Yukari managed to calm herself and leveled out her breathing. George lifted her face and looked deep into her eyes. He rubbed her cheek with his thumb and raised a finger to wipe away her tears.

"Yukari…Don't take this the wrong way but I'm sure you knew I'd ask…what happened with you and your fiancé?"

George walked Yukari over to a small love seat against the far wall of his back stage office. It was a cozy little couch made to barely fit two people, of course with Georges taste it was very elegant in appearance. Once they were seated and comfortable Yukari began her story.

"There really isn't too much to say really. I just knew I didn't love him nor him me. It wouldn't have lasted long and wouldn't have felt right. I didn't want to live a lie or have my life feel so empty and be a huge charade. So I came here to find you."

In spire of the moment George being who he is slipped in his cruel, sarcastic humor.

"So, in other words you were still so in love with my charm you ran off and caused a scandal? My my is this the kind of woman I want? So wild!"

Yukari growled a little at him and lightly hit his arm for that. He hadn't changed a bit but she loved that.

"Ow! A bully too I see. Oh dear am I going to be forced into an abusive relationship?"

"George! If anyone's abusive you are, you're the one who toys with peoples emotions and are so confusing."

He gave her a cute pout and without warning swept her off her feet like she was his princess the damsel in distress he just rescued. He walked to the door and used his upper arm to flip the switch off then pulled the door shut behind him with his foot.

"So, which is it 1 a park 2 the roof of a building or 3 a graveyard?"

"Don't tease me Yukari. Besides my place is far more romantic."

George gave a smug look of triumph then slipped her into the passenger seat of his car. That hot little black roadster. It's flair matched George perfectly, hell the color even made his vibrant blue hair and eyes stand out. It was so like George to plan everything he had to accent his bold personality and looks.

George sat in the driver's seat and started the car. He reached behind his seat and pulled out a blue boa and rapped it around Yukari. George then gave Yukari a grin.

"I hope you've worked on that scream of yours. Now remember, think sexy."

Yukari's eyes widened then he stomped down on the gas pedal like his foot was made of lead.

_Oh god I'm going to die in a car wreck! Just after finding the man I love again. Why me? _

"AAAAHHHH!"

"Oh my. You sound far too distressed. Is a sexy scream so hard? Just think of my hands running along your body and bringing you to a mind blowing orgasm. Then screaming my name out in pleasure."

_God…So sure of himself. He thinks he's gods gift to the world….then again no. He thinks he was a gift to me if you look at it or that I was made for him._

After a very quick drive that only took a few minutes they kept to a screeching halt in a parking garage next to some very large apartment buildings. It really wasn't surprising that George would have only the best. George got out, walked around to the passenger door and opened it for Yukari. He then put one arm behind his back and put out the other for her.

"Mon chere."

"Oh, good sir. Thank you."

She placed her dainty hand in his and just as she stood up he whisked her up yet again and kicked the door shut. George carried her to the top floor and set her down to open it. He then picked her up yet again and carried her in bridal style kicking the door shut behind him with his foot. He let his keys slip out of his hand and fall on the floor right in front of it. George wasted no time carrying Yukari straight to his bedroom.

"Now for some fun. You'll never forget this night."

George laid Yukari on the bed and wasted no time pulling her dress off and discarding it to the floor. George began to lightly run his fingers up and down her body. He then started to kiss her neck and moved down to her collar bone while he continued to lavish her body with attention he reached under to her back undoing the clasps of her bra and pulling it off then he slid her underwear off and threw them to the floor with the rest of her cloths. George started at her neck again and began to trail kisses down her body. He stopped at her chest and flicked his tongue over her small pink nipples for a few minutes. Continuing along his path he kept working his way down until he was kissing her thing and slowly moved inward. He ran his tongue along her creases then slipped his tongue in her and swirled it around causing Yukari to moan in pleasure. This gratifying response urged him to continue his actions. George slid two of his fingers in them and put his tongue to work on her clit. He kept pumping his fingers in and out of her building his speed and pressure. He did the same with his tongue slowly twirling circles and making figure eights then sucking on her. After only a few minutes of this he had her legs buckling and shaking from each wave of pleasure sent through her. George lifted his free hand and placed it on her torso holding her down and just continued what he was doing making the orgasm more intense.

"George! Mmm oh…"

George pushed her to her limits not that she was complaining. The more she wriggled and moaned his name the more he did to her. He finally stopped the teasing and stood up.

"Close your eyes and don't move Yukari."

She did as she was told even though this order made her giddy due to the suspense. George stripped his cloths off and threw them with hers upon the floor. He then reached under his bed pulling out a small trunk and opened it. It was full of 'toys' chains, shackles, and cuffs. Really Yukari always sort of new he was a sadist and had a very kinky side to him. Quite the masochist. George pulled out a pair of hand cuffs, leg shackles, and a vibrator. He set the vibrator near her legs and took the cuffs and locked her to the head board. He then shackled her legs to the two large bed posts at the end of the bed.

"Now hold on I'll get the camera. We could get a lot of money for kinky porn you know."

Yukari opened her eyes and glared at George for saying that now that she had no control being chained up.

"Oh fine then I won't film it…this time."

George crawled on top of Yukari acting all seductive and gave her very lustful stare.

"Close your eyes Yukari. I have a surprise for you."

Yet again she did as she was told and closed her eyes for him. George picked up the vibrator and rammed it into her. He just slid it in and out twirling it a bit to make her think it was just a dildo or something to that extent. Without warning he turned it on to full speed. Yukari let out a scream from shock and delight. With the setting so high and the constant vibrating Yukari was at orgasm in mere seconds. George quickly turned it off and tossed it aside then placed himself over her. He moved his head right by her neck and nipped at it a bit then whispered in her ear.

"You can open your eyes now."

To tease her even more he wanted her to watch this. He knew very well she probably wanted to straddle him more than anything right now. George pressed his body on hers letting her feel the warmth emitting from him letting her feel his member throbbing against her. Yukari was getting annoyed by the teasing and cried out to George in ecstasy.

"George! Pleeease George."

"Please what?"

"You know what I mean."

Yukari was acting like a young school girl with her first time, just too embarrassed and shy to come out with what she meant directly. George found it cute though. He finally stopped his games and gently situated himself and entered her. George was right, that night was nothing short of unforgettable. As Yukari woke George was gone, there was a not in his place. It said he was at the theatre it was going to be opening night. She figured it would be best to go tonight to be with him threw the suspense of opening night. Yukari finally got to look around George's apartment. It was rather contemporary. There were black leather chairs and a couch with cashmere pillows on it. In front of that was a wooden table frame with a glass top, the legs were lion heads at the top and the feet were its paws. The floors were hardwood except in the large room put aside for all of George's creations. In the kitchen there were a lot of new stainless steal appliances, pots, pans, utensils and right near by was the dining room. It had a long dark wood table with two seats on either side and then one at each end. The bathroom was very large and had one of those large spa sort-of tubs; there were mirrors on every wall and against one a small vanity. As for George's bedroom it was the biggest room in the apartment. Throughout the house the curtains were a shear material and a dark grey with black blinds behind them. George's bed was a dark steal frame and had large spiral bed posts and there was a shear canopy over it matching the curtains. To top his room off there was a large Venetian rug. It had two lions on it the ones you see on family crests fighting each other. It had blacks, whites, reds, and gold threw its design and had to be the most colorful thing in the house other than clothing. Everything in the place seemed to be a grayscale it was somewhat eerie but quite pretty at the same time.

_Wow that was an amazing night. I feel like I'm in a dream and none of this could possibly be real…It feels like I'm going to wake up and be back in Japan with a life I don't want._

Snapping out of her observant trance Yukari went into the bathroom and filled the tub. She climbed in and let herself sink under the hot water. It felt so relaxing this would definitely help calm her nerves.

"Mmm. I can't believe things happened so fast…I was afraid he'd hate me or have moved on. This just all feels too good to be true. I'm sure it won't be hard for George to get me to realize this actually is happening."

Yukari just soaked for nearly an hour then finally got out and dried herself off. She tossed her hair up in a towel and wrapped another around her body. On a door to one of the rooms there was another not saying open me. Stepping in and flipping on the switch her mouth dropped. He had made so many new things and she wanted to wear it all. Before he left he set a pair of purple and white pinstripe capri's with a matching blouse and a pair of white heels on a chair in the middle of the large closet room. After dressing Yukari made her way to the living room and on the table was a meal all made and set out for her along with a note saying eat. It was just like when she had lived with him briefly in Japan. Normally these actions would just make her feel like a toy but now it was comforting and sweet.

"Well enough of wasting my day here. To the theatre."

Once outside Yukari hailed a cab and was at the theatre in no time but not as quick as George would get there of course. Yukari made her way to the side door like she had the night before and it was still unlocked. This time she didn't hide and lurk about the stage and went directly to George's office. She was greeted with a smile from George and Isabella. She'd finally get a chance to reacquaint herself with Isabel and hear about all that has happened. Isabel ran to Carrie and hugged her before George could.

"Oh Carrie! It is so great to see you. We can start chatting and catch up on things in a moment."

George now had his chance to hug the woman of his dreams.

"I see you found everything alright. We can send for your things from your hotel today. You'll be staying with me. Won't you?"

"Of course I will. I wouldn't have it any other way."

They just smiled and Isabel then escorted Carrie to the cozy love seat to talk.

"So, Isabel how have things been?"

"Well to be honest the experiences were nice but George just seemed so empty. As you can guess we traveled to France and stayed there for some time until George finally got this wonderful job with this production at the theatre. When he's working on cloths he's happy. I think it's just his passion for it and it makes him think of you. There's nothing to worry about now that you're here. Silly me going on like this. How about you Carrie? How has modeling been?"

"I got lots of jobs and was very popular but in the modeling world I've gotten old so I don't do as much these days. As for my relations with Hiro…we just realized we didn't love each other and couldn't live like that so I came here for George."

"Ah I see…"

George bustled about his office a bit then found the little box he was looking for. He slipped it in his pocket. After the show he would take Yukari to a fancy restaurant and give it too her. He didn't feel anything he did could be moving too fast. Him and Yukari knew each other and didn't want to waste any time. George did like to take his time and be romantic but he'd have his whole life to show Yukari how much she meant.

Note: Wow…that was fast a? Am I going to get in trouble for this? In that whole 'reaquaintence' scene I feel like I was writing a soft-core porn hahaha. Erm M rating SHOULD cover it…I'm going to shut up now and write more later.


	4. 4 Opening Night

Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own Paradise Kiss that wonderful manga and characters are obviously the works of Ai Yazawa

Note: Thoughts in italics, ------ indicates scene change

George headed to his office door, spun around and told Isabella and Yukari that that had about an hour until the play started. George was sure nothing with the play could go wrong and he just wanted to sit with Yukari and watch it himself. He had a private balcony view where he could sit with Isabella and Yukari. It all seemed perfect to him and he felt so alive. George spent about that whole hour making sure all of the costumes were right, that everything was in place, and that the techs knew what to do. He had about twenty minutes left so he sped back to his apartment to change. Isabella and Yukari were waiting there for him. They had gone to the hotel to retrieve Yukari's things and change themselves.

"Nice to see you two ready to go. Now I need to primp myself a bit."

George scurried to his large 'closet' and put on a very charming suit. It was a deep blue that matched his eyes and hair. He looked like he was some duke. There were large jeweled buttons along the coat that were blue with a gold frame around them. Along the edges and collar of the coat was some very detailed embroidery done in gold. He had on a white shirt that had layer upon layer of ruffles flowing down his front. He really was amazing.

"My George you look marvelous!"

"Thank you Isabella."

_Yeah, he does look great. Haha I wonder if anyone thinks he's a blue alien. I do recall I thought he was when I first saw him._

"As much fun as it is to sit and compliment you George, I'd hate to miss the musical."

"Hmm I suppose you're right."

They made their way down to the car and got to the theater in no time. Upon entrance they were escorted to their private viewing area and were seated. They had a few minutes to spare since everyone one was getting seated and waiting for the curtain to rise. George just stared at Yukari. She looked beautiful. Isabella had done her hair all in curls and pinned it up in a bun with butterfly hairpins. As for her dress, she wore the one she had years ago at the celebration party for her joining them as their model. As for Isabella she had her hair down in her lovely spiral curls and wore an elegant dress suit with lacey frills at the neck. Then the curtained lifted, pulling George from his observations. George just sat through the whole thing with a pleased look upon his face. Isabella was smiling and dabbing her eyes here and there since she was so touched by how beautiful it all looked.

_I told myself I wouldn't cry…Oh I'm never able to hold back my tears._

George looked over at Yukari and placed his hand on hers, she looked up and smiled at him. Everyone had been so in the flow of things they hardly realized the play was finally over. Everyone in the theatre gave a standing ovation.

"It was beautiful George."

"I know. I can see you were rather moved by it."

He raised a handkerchief to her face and wiped the tear stains away for her.

"George, you did so well. That musical wouldn't have been nearly as good without your costume designs."

"You're probably right Isabella. Shall we go to dinner now?"

Isabella perked at this comment and quickly declined.

"I'd like to stay here if you don't mind George. Just help put things away and prep for another performance tomorrow you know."

"Well if you wish Isabel. Shall we go then Yukari?"

He put out his arm for her and escorted her to the car. George knew why Isabella didn't want to come he wouldn't have minded if she had come though. Her choice though.

"Where are we going George?"

"This lovely restaurant that's about two blocks away. I made reservations for us, you'll love it. I'm sure I'll do everything I can to make this night more memorable than the last."

He gave her a very large grin causing her to think he had something outrageous and probably illegal in so many states.

_What else could he do? Whip me, gag me, or make a porno? I'd rather not think on it._

George got out first and put out his hand to Yukari as they made their way into the restaurant. It looked so fancy, and well just expensive. Definitely George's kind of place. He'd have only the best.

"Koizumi."

"Ah. Yes, right this way sir."

They followed the host to their table; it was near the back and seated two. It was somewhat secluded which made it more romantic. There was a candle in the middle of the table and rose pedals around it the heat of the candle seemed to melt their scent and blend it with the air. After the waitress placed their menus and filled their water glasses he informed them they would be served in just a few minutes then walked off.

"My, this place is quite nice George very romantic."

"Indeed, I found it would suit tonight."

"Aren't you going to look at the menu George?"

"No. I know what I'm getting."

"Ah, well any suggestions then?"

"The grilled salmon with lemon chicken and jasmine rice is quite nice."

"If you say."

Yukari then shut her menu deciding to go with whatever he would pick for her as the waiter approached.

"Hello my name is Louis I will be your waiter tonight. Would you like to start off with any entrées?"

"No thank you."

"Would you like more time to look at the menu or are you ready to order sir?"

"We're ready. I would like the usual for both of us."

"Yes sir Mr. Koizumi."

George and Yukari just talked about old times with the Para Kiss gang back in Japan as they waited. It was nice. Yukari especially liked to bring up those cute little coincidences like when George 'ran into' her at the library. He always tried to be so sly and was just so confusing. Still was really, but he did seem more open now.

_I suppose after you lose something you loved so much only then you realize just how much you cared…and once you have that back you'll do anything and everything to keep it._

After a somewhat long wait their food arrived, grilled salmon with lemon chicken and jasmine rice.

"This is really good George."

"Exactly why it's my usual"

They both sat there quietly chatting between bites a bit until they had finished. The waiter came around again and took their empty plates.

"Would you like dessert?"

George looked at Yukari and she nodded.

"We'll share the tira misu and a bottle of wine your best please."

"Yes sir."

Within a few minutes their dessert and wine was out. The waiter moved the candle to the side and placed their dessert in the middle and poured them each a glass of wine.

"Looks great. Thank you."

The waiter yet again vanished to leave them be. George lifted the fork and picked up a small piece and fed it to Yukari. They took their time eating the small dessert and sipping at wine just enjoying each others company. Once the dessert was gone George started to fiddle with a fork which he dropped under the table.

"Oops. I'll get that."

He dropped to the floor and pulled the box out of his pocket ignoring the fork then he was on his knee in front of Yukari.

"Did you get the fork?"

"I found something better actually."

"Oh?"

He then lifted the black velvet box and opened it. It was a large beautiful diamond with two small blue carbuncles one on each side. The band was white gold.

"George! Are you? Is this? Oh my god…"

Yukari was all tongue tied and on the verge of hyperventilating.

"Yukari Hayasaka, will you marry me?"

"Yes! Yes George I'll marry you."

He placed the ring on her finger and she flung herself into his arms knocking him back onto the floor. George was laughing hysterically as she clung to him now his fiancé. George finally managed to stand and paid the check so they could leave. They both looked radiant that night both so content and truly happy. Now they would have lots of planning to do for their wedding.

Note: Voila! Another chapter o.- I couldn't make everyone wait forever to read more haha. Hell I even wanted to know what would happen XD

FYI: Just in case any of you think this is the end it's not. That'd suck if I stopped after that. Pffft I'm so gonna have fun writing about wedding stuff and all the fun that comes with. Anywho I shall write more and update soon.


	5. 5 Icing on the Cake

Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own Paradise Kiss that wonderful manga and characters are obviously the works of Ai Yazawa

Note: Thoughts in italics, ------ indicates scene change

That morning when she woke up she felt like she could take on the world. Between helping at the theatre George and Yukari made time to start planning the wedding and of course Isabella had a hand in it.

"Look at this George!"

Yukari pointed to a thin white dress that had a small train on it. It was embroidered around the bust with white sequins.

"Hmm. I actually thought I would design and make your gown."

"If you think about it wouldn't that be bad luck? It'd be like seeing the bride before the wedding in a way."

"Well I say otherwise. You know that I can and will make you a wonderful dress for everyone to envy."

"I'm almost scared to ask what you will wear."

"Why, a tux of course."

"Yeah with some outrageous colors and ruffles at the neck."

"Actually I was going to wear traditional black with a white dress shirt. You did have the ruffles right though. I want this to look like a fairytale wedding."

Yukari had a sparkle in her eye and glow to her skin. She was bursting with joy with how fast her life had changed. George sat down and started drawing up plans and designs so Yukari just watched him work. He was sitting by an open window and the sun shown through onto his face making him look like an angel.

_Wow, his face is just so…beautiful. Everything is going so unbelievably fast but it all feels right. He has gotten so much sweeter, and is just as handsome. Gah! So charming and pure looking right now. Maybe I should rough him up a bit haha._

Yukari stood up and walked behind George acting like she was going to the kitchen but instead pounced on him knocking him to the floor.

"Isabella help! Yukari had gone mad who knows what she might do!"

He then busted out in laughter and playfully wrestled his way to victory and pinned Yukari on the floor.

"Well not exactly but it's close enough. The only thing that went wrong is I didn't win."

"Shame. Maybe I deserve a reward for my triumphant win?"

"I'll think about it."

Isabel was sitting in the dining room at the table working on patterns. George thought she would enjoy doing the brides maids gowns the wedding dress though was going to be all left to him. It seemed a tad awkward that Yukari wasn't making any choices but she would have picked some boring dresses that were mass produced for chain stores world wide where as they could make so many unique pieces.

"I'm going to a card shop to design and get the invitations made."

"Do you want any company Yukari?"

"No, that's fine Isabella. You and George have plenty to do here. I'll be back soon."

Yukari headed out and was going to walk to the shop. It was only down the street and was a small but successful family owned card shop. You could order premade cards for any occasion, create them yourself, and of course buy what was already in the shop. Yukari walked to the door and opened it, the bells hanging on it gave a jingle to alert the workers. The store was fairly quiet to her surprise, she had expected more people to be in there. She looked around a bit at various cards for things like birthdays, anniversaries, parties, and all of those basic things as she made her way to the service desk.

"Excuse me. I wanted to create wedding invitations. I think about 200 should do."

"Ah yes. Do you have a design with you or would you like to work with someone to make something?"

"I have one thank you."

Yukari reached in her purse and pulled out a folded piece of paper. She was busy working on this early and was quite proud of her artistic skills. It had really turned out quite nice. It was 3 tiny silver hearts set against shimmery lilac paper and mounted onto white mulberry paper with gold strands. She was going to get matching place cards and thank you cards as well. She was really hoping George would like it too.

"Alright then. I'll put the order in just fill this form out with your contact information so we can let you know when they're in. Also would you like to pay now or when they arrive?"

"Now will be fine. Do you take credit?"

"Yes ma'am."

"Thank you."

_Wow that was fast. Guess I'll just go back to the apartment and see what else I can get done. Not much else to do anyways. I should start thinking of dates. George probably wants it on a holiday to make it seem extra special, like Valentines Day. But that's so cliché. Maybe not then, he likes originality._

Yukari went back up to the apartment and George and Isabella hadn't moved at all. They were both still slaving away with their little projects. Yukari went over to George and glanced at his work. So far the dress was stunning. It was a sort of corset looking top half with no straps and extensive embroidery on it. He had a not to the side to get crystals imported from India. The bottom half was a bit flowy and white silk. Also he made not that he wanted a four-tiered cake containing layers of Oreo cheesecake, chocolate cake and strawberry shortcake bedecked with Swarovski crystals to match the crystals on her Badgley Mishka looking wedding gown. At least that's what it had made her think of. He set his sketch pad down and picked up a note book that had some pictures as well to show what he meant. Seemed that he had a theme with blood red roses and Swarovski crystals. Prying her eyes from his works and notes she reached for his planner to flip through dates. Earlier she had an idea to get married on the day they had met but she really didn't want to wait so long. Maybe later in life they could just renew their vows on that day. Yukari became a touch frustrated since it she wanted a day with meaning to it but her lack of patience made that impossible. She was almost going to pick the twenty ninth of April since it was Greenery Day in Japan but she stopped on February. Yukari place her finger on the 28th, Mardi Grass. In America they had turned the holiday into a massive party greatly lacking in morals but it seemed perfect. Tons of ideas were running through her head. Yukari grabbed another notebook sitting near George and began writing. First off she wanted a bachelor and bachelorette party together with a Mardi Grass theme. Masks, beads, and a New Orleans sort of look. Since she wanted the wedding on Mardi Grass as well they could incorporate some southern and French food and customs into the reception as well. After pouring her thoughts out in ink she set the notebook down.

"What'd you write? You seemed rather involved and charismatic about it."

"Why don't you read it?"

"Hmm maybe I will. I'll trade you books."

George handed her the notebook he had been writing and making small sketches in. She glanced at it again she really had already read it over his shoulder. He did add some things about seating and was listing people to invite like his father and mother.

"Dears, isn't it a bit late now? I do believe I am going to retire. I'll return tomorrow. Good night George, you too Carrie."

"Night Isabel."

"Night Isabel, I'll see you at the theatre in the morning."

"Ah of course George. Even though I really think they don't need our help there anymore. Almost makes me cry, I do love the theatre. My I must stop going goodbye."

Isabella quietly exited the apartment leaving them to do god knows what.

"Well maybe we should retire as well?"

"Sounds good to me."

George smirked at her scooped her up and headed towards the beadroom.

"Lets celebrate."

"What are we celebrating?"

"Us, and just because we can. Also you're beautiful I can't help it, it's far too hard to keep my hands off of you."

"Oh. Well then if you put it that way proceed."

"Like you would stop me either way."

He placed her on the bed and didn't give her a chance to undress her self and pealed each article off of her body for her and his as well. If she had timed it she was sure he would have set a record. Everything he did to her felt even better than before. Like the feeling that he was really hers forever had kicked in.

"My I am going to be a snack for morning noon and night."

"Mmm yes maybe you are. Any problems? No? Good."

_You're finally mine again. I love you're body you're really so beautiful and have done so much. I'm proud that you're mine._

Both of them had a very enjoyable night and wore one another out for a few hours until they couldn't breathe or move a limb.

"George?"

"Yes?"

"You'll be mine forever right?"

"Always."

Yukari rolled over and pulled herself close to him falling asleep with her face against his chest taking in his scent. He draped an arm over her and quickly fell asleep as did she. Each day since they were brought together again had seemed like a dream like they had never parted in the first place.

Note: Ok, I hope this isn't too short. I really wanted to get it up. It might not be the greatest as well. I started school again so my time will be greatly cut back to write and put up chapters so bare with me I shall do my best ♥


	6. 6 Glass Slippers and Pumpkin Carriages

Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own Paradise Kiss that wonderful manga and characters are obviously the works of Ai Yazawa

Note: Sorry that I'm just getting around to an update. I've been busy and I suppose I had a writers block with this story.

Note: is a scene change.

The next few weeks weren't anything out of the ordinary. Broadway shows, wedding planning, extravagant nights out on the town. Nothing less was expected of the pair really.

Yukari's cards had been finished and she retrieved them during this time and George had been slaving away on clothing for the wedding in his free time; mainly her dress. Yukari still had no clue of how it looked but she did trust George. For her there was more of a thrill in him making it instead of her picking some dress out that anyone could have.

Before they new it there was only a week before the wedding. George was rather calm but Yukari was on her nerves end. It was just so much excitement she could literally burst at any minute. George was sitting in a chair out looking the window and gazing at Yukari as she paced about the apartment. In his eyes her anticipation and all of her emotions mixed together like this was rather cute. He rose from the chair and stood before her setting his hands on her shoulders and was about to kiss here when there was a loud noise at the door. Someone was beating at it hastily and cursing.

"Open the bloody door! This is bullocks I'm not standing out here all day!"

George took the initiative to open the door and blocked Arashi's way by seductively leaning on the frame.

"Well, well, well. Mr. Nagase, you came to my apartment."

George gave him a sly grin and Arashi tried to punch him.

"Yukari keep your pervy fiancée under control!"

Yukari smiled at him, it had been a while since she'd seen anyone from home.

"It's nice to see you Arashi. Where's Miwako and Erica?"

Right after saying that Yukari regretted it. She never did find out what happened there, if Hiro tried to take Miwako back. Much to her surprise and relief Miwako popped up with Erica behind Arashi with an adorable smile on her face.

"Caroline!"

Yukari went over and hugged Miwako, she of course still smelt like strawberries and had her precious locks of pink hair.

"Miwako had a hard time getting Erica to come in. She wanted to look at everything outside."

"Why didn't you let her?"

"Arashi! Do you want our daughter running off in a big city in a foreign country!"

Arashi frowned but it quickly turned to a smile, it was somewhat hard to take someone so cute serious as they scold you. Just to make her stop talking Arashi leaned down and kissed her causing Erica to make gross faces and try and push their faces apart.

"Sissy is at a hotel nearby with Alice and Tsutomu. They'll be here later when we go to dinner."

Next behind Arashi and Miwako was someone she almost didn't expect to show. Yukari.really thought she would have disowned her.

"Mother."

Arashi and Miwako moved aside to let her in and she walked over to Yukari and gave her a hug.

"Congratulations."

Yukari really couldn't read her mothers expression but she knew she was still disappointed that she left Hiro. For her mother he was perfect. A hard worker, smart, a good job that paid well, and he was normal to her. No one else could really please her but she wasn't going to live her life for her mother just to please her. She stopped doing such things long ago.

"Let me show you to your room Mrs. Hayasaka."

George lifted her luggage and escorted her to one of the spare rooms and set her things down at the foot of the bed.

"Let me know if you need anything."

George gave her a sweet smile while saying that to seem genuine then left the room. The people who mattered most to them had shown up. They knew others may be in town or would be very soon from all over. Such as George's mother and father, old friends, co workers. George had sent out tons of invitations. He said he wanted the world to know they were getting married.

Now it's time for the countdown. Last minute touches, wedding rehearsals, then the real things. Yukari and George felt like they were in heaven and everyone else was just as excited for them. It was a fairy tale ending that had to come eventually.

There was a small echo from the tap of the heel on the marble floor the church they had chose was huge and had gothic architecture. Afterwards for the reception the place has a majestic marble staircase leading to the Mansion Ballroom, decked out with antique crystal chandeliers and flowing curtains. It was also from the colonial time and all of its furnishings were true to the time.

The music started playing, not the usual here comes the bride but classical music it was Pachelbel, Cannon in D Minor. For the reception in there of course would be an array of classical music which just added to this weddings dreamy effect.

Finally she was standing in front of the large wooden doors and they were opened on each side for her. The light that spilled in and illuminated her made her appear as an angel. Everyone was amazed by her beauty as she gracefully began to walk down the isle now with her father at her side.

Note –evil cackle- you all shall have to wait for the next chapter to finish the wedding, get the reception, and honey moon. Sadly I think I'll only have about 2 or 3 other chapters then I'm going to bring this to a close. There could always be a sequel though for everything I have in mind. ♥


	7. 7 And Then There Were Two

Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own Paradise Kiss that wonderful manga and characters are obviously the works of Ai Yazawa

Note: Yeah, that's right. After months of waiting I am FINALLY updating.

Everything was a pristine white that sort like in a hospital. But this didn't have that sterile dullness to it. It had a certain glow, like if an angel were to be by your side this is how it would look; Beautiful.

Yukari's eyes fluttered open to the smell of lilies and freesia. The sun was spread over everything like a warm blanket comforting and holding all it touched. The balcony door was open and the thin white curtains lightly fluttered. Yukari was sprawled out on a white cotton comforter atop a large feather down mattress. She had been married about three years now. Not too long after the wedding George bought a small country sort of home in the south of France. Everything in it was solid polished wood with a warm honey coloring and all sorts of white linens making it look and feel so gentle. It almost looked like one of those images out of a Home and Garden magazine. Yukari would fly out for work and George let business come to him. If anyone wanted an outfit for a personal wardrobe or an array of costumes made they were to fly out and personally make the request. Due to his genuine skill this didn't make a dent in his pocket.

"Go back to sleep sun. You should still be the moon for my angel is now stirred from her slumber."

Yukari moved her gaze from the ceiling above her back to the balcony door. There stood her George. He looked even more like a handsome cherub with the blinding sun cloaked around him. Well, not that Yukari or really anyone ever heard of blue haired angels.

"Hi."

"Hi? That's all."

George sat down beside her and moved a few stray hairs from her face and bent down to kiss her.

"Eww!"

George twisted his head to look at the bedroom door. There stood a small boy no more than one.

"What? Do you want a kissie Will?"

"Eww!"

William ran off down the hall back to his room before his father could attack him with affection. For a two year old he was rather smart and could say quite a bit; aside from talking he enjoyed running all over their modest home.

Yukari had found out she was pregnant with Will only a matter of weeks after her wedding. Obviously he was not conceived on their wedding night, not that she'd ever tell anyone that. Even though most thought her and George were a scandalous couple; That deviant of a man with his blue hair sweeping that innocent girl off of her feet. My, what could she see in him? Yukari loved the tidbits of gossip she'd hear and all of the sideways glances. She'd even put on a show for people, practically molesting George in public. This led to her having to fend George off. The public display and excitement of being on display aroused him too much.

George and Yukari continued to sun bath until their son decided to return and climb upon the bed with them.

"Mommy, do I have to have a brother or sister? Can we just get a dog instead?"

George started to practically cry while laughing so Yukari hit his arm.

"I believe that's a no Will."

"It's alright Will. You probably think they'll take your place but they won't. He or she is going to need their big brother to show them how things are done. Doesn't that sound fun?"

"Hmm. Too much work if you ask me."

"Well I wasn't!"

Yet again George went into hysterics. Having a child just gave him more reason to throw around his sarcastic remarks to work Yukari up.

"Ok mommy. I guess it's ok."

Will slid off the bed and took off down the hall yet again. George ran his fingers through Yukari's hair twirling a strand around his finger as he gazed down upon her.

"How did I get so lucky?"

"Hmm. I don't know. You must have drugged me or something."

Yukari shot his own devilish smirk at him. Two could play at his little game.

"Oh, yes I forgot about that time. And here I was thinking it may have been fate."

"What do you mean that one time! Did you drug me at some point?"

George couldn't help but laugh. Yukari just looked so serious; he loved how she still would believe the crazy thing that came out of his mouth.

"Oh yes; when we first met. My captivating charm brought you under my spell. Now, you are forever my prisoner."

Nine months later Yukari and George had a baby girl, 9 pounds 8 ounces. They named her Sarah Ann Koizumi.

"She looks just like you. She's perfect."

George adoring looked at the girl in her arms. To him his kids were perfect because they were his and Yukari's. He had more than he had ever dreamt of. Never in his wildest dreams would he have imagined Yukari would be his again, that he would be with her forever, and on top of that have two beautiful children. For once they both had a family that was complete. They each had someone that knew their story and was still by their side.

Now aside from hectic careers and one child there would be two and all that was implied with it; Such as sibling rivalry and actually being there enough to maintain a family. Yukari and George would have a new sort of job lined up for them that was intensified with two children. Parenthood. With one child it wasn't hard to keep Will pleased and behaved. But, as soon as Sarah starts walking and talking knew responsibilities are to arise.

Note: Ok, yes I know it's rushed. I just thought I should bring this to a close since I never seem to have time to update. BUT! Don't worry, I shall make a sequel about them raising their kids and all that jazz. I don't have a set date as to when you'll see anything on that. Wish I did but with work and college stuff approaching I may be a touch busy.


End file.
